No Need For Layla
by Su-Love
Summary: Chapter6 is up!!!!!! This is the future of DBZ & TM it is about Sasami's great granddaughter, Layla, Goku Jr, Vegeta Jr, and the adventures they have! No flames please, please R
1. No Need For School

Chapter1:  
No need for school:  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful day in Tokyo, Japan at a school called diamand Eye Junior High. Vegeta and Goku Jr. were in class talking. "Hey Veggie do you think there will be any fighters in our class this year?" Goku Jr. asked.  
  
"I doubt it well there might be some fighters but not as good as us." Vegeta Jr. put his feet on his desk. "I mean were not even normal."  
  
"I know that but it might happen." Goku gave Vegeta Jr. a look of hope.  
  
"Ok class get.... Vegeta Jr. get your feet off the desk! Now as I was saying class we have a new student." The teacher began carrying on. "I like to introduce Layla Matori."  
  
A girl with black hair in a half bun, and purple eyes. "Hello I am Layla Matori please to meet you." Her voice was gentle and sweet.  
  
Goku and Vegeta Jr. eyes were filled with awe what they saw was nothing more than beauty. "Wow! she is cute." Goku Jr. accidently said outloud.  
  
Everyone started laughing and a bully of the school named Taro stood up. "hello Layla you may sit by me if you want."  
  
Layla smiled but decided to walk up the stairs but passed by Taro's desk. She came up to Goku and Vegeta Jr. "May I sit by you two?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Ofcoarse you can!" Vegeta Jr. piped as he pushed Goku Jr. to another chair. "Move over Goku!"  
  
"Thank you" She gracefully sat down.  
  
"Oh how rude of me I am Vegeta Jr. but you can call me Veggie Jr. or just plain Veggie." He put on his charm.  
  
"Yea and I'm Goku Jr. and I have no nickname." Goku Jr. tried but did not succeed to put on his charm.  
  
Layla smiled. "I am Layla please to meet you."  
  
Taro sat down growling. "How dare they..." He snarled silently.  
  
~  
  
It was lunch time and Layla sat down. "I do not like this food at all." She complained.   
  
"You can have some of my lunch its not nasty school food either." Vegeta Jr. put on his charm again.   
  
"You could have some of mine too." Goku Jr. offered.   
  
"Forget bout there junk food have some of my rich food." Taro tried to make a come back.  
  
Layla blushed sheepishly. "Well I actually think i'll have a little of all."  
  
"Here have some of my mom's famous rice balls." Vegeta Jr. handed out his riceballs.  
  
"And have some of my Mom's famous meso soup." Goku Jr. handed her a bowel.  
  
"have so of my sweet ice cream." Taro handed it to her.  
  
"Why...thank you." She ate the food and blushed.   
  
~  
  
It was after school and Layla was walking home. "heh!" Layla tossed her hair to the side. "Who's there?" After a short silence Layla turned back around. "It must have just been the wind."  
  
A shadow came out from behind a tree. "Layla..." He whispered than disapeared.  
  
~  
  
When Goku and Vegeta came home a lady came in. "I'm home!" Goku Jr. yelled quickly.  
  
"Oh good." Said Pan as she walked in the room. "Now go wash up you two were going to have guest over tonight."  
  
Goku and Vegeta Jr. both washed up and went to Pan.  
  
"Ok there here now be good you two." Pan plodded Gohan to come.  
  
From out of the door came a lady with blonde hair that touched the ground and beautiful gray eyes. From out behind her came Layla?! The blonde lady wore an elegant gray dress. "Hello I am Karie Matori."  
  
"Hello I am Pan Hercule and this is your daughter Layla right." Bulma looked at Layla.  
  
Layla step foreward. "Hello Miss Pan, hey Veggie, Hey Goku whatsup?"  
  
"What?! Do you three know eachother?" Pan quistioned.  
  
"Yea we go to school together!" Goku Jr. piped.  
  
"And I am Gohan Pan's dad and if you dont mind me saying you look awfully familar Miss Karie." Gohan tried to be a gentleman.  
  
"Yes you do look familar." Pan said. 'She looks like that little hussy Sasami only her hair color and eye color is different.' Pan thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Layla will you come with us to our clubhouse." Vegeta Jr. offered.  
  
"Oh may I mother?" Layla put on a smile.  
  
"Oh....Ok but be careful!" karie yelled but Layla was out the door once she said ok.  
  
~  
  
Goku Jr. and vegeta Jr. lead Layla to a beautiful forest where there was a small wooden house. "Welcome to our clubhouse!" Goku Jr. cheered.  
  
"So this is your clubhouse do you fight?" Layla notice the punching bags and a couple of swords.  
  
"Well yea plus I was trained in sword play." Goku Jr. bragged.  
  
"Oh really want to have a duel?" Layla took one of the swords out of its case. "My mom is training me in sword play also."  
  
"Well I guess." He hestitated but then took a sword.  
  
"I'll watch" Vegeta Jr. cheered.  
  
Layla took out the sword and stood in a stance her mother taught her do. Goku Jr. did the same. "Ready, set, GO!" She yelled as they charged at each other.  
  
Goku Jr. took a horizontle swing out her and she jumped over it.  
  
She came back with a verticle swing of the sword. Which Goku Jr. did back flip and it missed him.  
  
Goku Jr. did a diangnel swing and she blocked it with her sword. They fought for and hour verticle, horizontle and about every direction you could swing they tried till Layla surprised Goku Jr. with a move her mom taught her. She charged up to him as if going to swing then when he got ready to counter she did a flip behind him and slipped under him and knocked his sword out of his hands. After this she jumped to her feet and caught his sword. "Well looks like I won." She smirked.  
  
"Yea you sure did." Goku Jr. was a little shock he had never gotten beaten. Now he got beat by a girl.  
  
"Haha nice try Goku looks like you lost" Vegeta Jr. started making fun of him.  
  
"Well I beat you once at least." Goku Jr. bested back.  
  
Vegeta Jr. stood up. "Did not!"  
  
"Did too!" It was war.  
  
Layla just stood there and giggled.  
  
~  
  
"Is she really that special." A male voice rang.  
  
"Yes she is we can not let them find her." a beautiful feminane voice called out.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"If they discover her than...."   
  
"Than What?"   
  
"Than you can kiss the whole Universe goodbye..."  
  
"Ok guess we will keep an eye on her."  
  
~  
  
Vegeta stopped by to see Vegeta Jr. "Wheres is my great grandson?"  
  
"He went some where." Pan explained. "Oh I like you to meet Karie."  
  
"Hello nice to meet you." Karie shook his hand.  
  
Vegeta's eyes opened wide. Suddenly Vegeta Jr, Goku Jr, and Layla came in.  
  
"Oh Layla good your back its time we go home."  
  
"Ok mom."  
  
They left and Goku and Vegeta Jr. went upstairs. Vegeta sat on the couch. "That girl she..."  
  
"We know she looks alot like Sasami." Pan cut him off.  
  
"Yea maybe she's a relative." Gohan explained. "Because I was sensing Sasami's power force coming from both of them."  
  
"Yea but remember what Sasami told us the day her and Tsunami merged. She said that an even more powerful person shall come from her." Pan explained.  
  
"Yea..." Vegeta was wandering.  
  
"You know what I think." Videl came in the room. "I think Goku and Vegeta Jr. have a crush on Layla."  
  
"I totally agree they were all over her." Bra walked in.  
  
"Pathetic my great grandson in love..." Vegeta did not like that idea at all.  
  
"I think it sounds sweet." Bra gave her father a dull look.  
  
~  
  
"Goku do you think Layla is cute?" Vegeta Jr. asked.  
  
"Yea I do..." He responded blushing.  
  
"I agree..." Vegeta Jr. was also blushing.  
  
~  
  
Deep in space a beautiful spaceship flew forward. "C'mon Toriko cant you go faster!" The girl had dark brown hair and shinning green eyes and was probably no older than 14.  
  
"Sorry I'm going my fastest Kari..." It responded fastily.  
  
Behind them a lady in another live spaceship the girl had dark blue hair and deep violet eyes. She looked only 15 years old. "You can run Kari but you can't hide."  
  
"Hey Kari maybe we should just sorender." A boy with dark blue hair and auqa eyes said to the girl with the brown hair.  
  
"Because Yokito if we do she will kill me and who knows what she will do to you!" Kari answered him quickly.  
  
A screen showing the other girl appeared. "So I you going to surender yourself Kari?"  
  
"Never Kyoko you WITCH!" Kari yelled back.  
  
"Now now ladies lets not fight." Yokito said as he walked in the room.  
  
Kyoko's eyes dazzled as saw Yokito. 'Whats a cute boy like that doing with her...' She thought to herself. "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh I am Yokito." he answered.  
  
Kari saw that Kyoko liked him and she couldnt pass out a chance to make her mad. "Yea and he's my boyfriend." Kari grabbed Yokito and kissed him on the lips. She stopped after she saw Kyoko glaring in anger. "Don't we make a great couple?"  
  
Yokito was blushing bright red.   
  
"No! I think he make a better couple with me I have the same hair color as he." Kyoko responded back.  
  
"Yea but that makes it seem like your brother and sister..." Kari said wisely.  
  
"I am not insest for your information!" Kyoko raged.   
  
"Now that we talked a bit me and my boyfriend have to go. Cya." Kari was gone before kyoko could do anything.   
  
"You!!!" Kyoko growled.  
  
~  
  
"Mom...." Kari layed back her green eyes looking up at the sunning sky. They were at the beach.   
  
Yokito looked at Kari in her red bikni you couldnt help but notice this girl with her skinny, curvey, and perfect body. He blushed a bit as he thought about her kissing him.   
  
"Yokito....." Her voice was gentle.   
  
"Yes..."  
  
"What was your family like?" Her memories flooded her head.  
  
"Well.... my family was a normal family."  
  
"Why did you leave your family?"  
  
"Because I needed adventure."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"What about your family and why did you leave?"  
  
"Family.....I don't have a family!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well.... I did but...." Kari started crying before she could finish.  
  
Yokito knew that he should not ask her that quistion again. "Hey! I heard theres a swimming suit contest how bout you join?"  
  
"A swimming suit contest!" She jumped up. "Why didnt tell me sooner! Hurry up! LETS GO!"  
  
They ran to a stadium and sighed. "Oh this is so exciting." Kari never could pass out a chance to show off her body. Not to mention Yokito liked watching her show off her body. oh yea she has never lost in these kind of contest.  
  
She ran in the room where a bunch girls were. "Please don't tell me your entering." A snobbing hussy that looked like Paris said to Kari.  
  
"Yes I am entering and wwwiiinnniiinnnggg!" Kari piped happily back.  
  
"Oh dont be to sure Miss I always win...." the girl growled.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh please I've heard of you your that girl that has won every contest you were in..." The girl snapped back.  
  
"First of all whats your name?" Kari asked.  
  
The girl raised her shoulders in a supior way. "'Ginger'..." She cooed.  
  
"Well 'Ginger' I am Kari and yes it was me who one all those contest."  
  
"Ok well laters Kar..."  
  
"Excuse me Kar! well miss Ging I guess this means WWWAAARRR."  
  
"Whatever" Ginger walked away.  
  
Kari walked out of the room to Yokito. "C'mon we are going shopping."  
  
"Shopping! Why?" Yokito asked. "You got tons of clothes already."  
  
"I'm not going clothes shopping i'm going to buy a new swimming suit."  
  
"Oh Ok!" Yokito knew that every time she got a swimming suit it looked really good on her.  
  
They walked in a mall and started looking at clothes. Kari tried swimming suits tell she came out with a red and green string bikini that barely covered anything. "What do you think?"  
  
Yokito's nose started to bleed and he was totaly speechless.  
  
"I take that as a yes..." They bought the thing and left.   
  
They got to the contest just in time.   
  
"Hello Ladies and gentlemen! Please take your seat the show is about to start!" The anoucer yelled through a microphone. Everyone sat down. "Ok I first contestant is a girl that enjoys going to the movies, taking luxirous bath and just hanging out at the mall. Lets say hi to Miss Ginger!" Ginger came out and the crowd cheered. "He went on until it was Kari's turn. Ok our next contestant is known through out the Universe for winning contest simmilar to this. We are too proud to present Mis Kari. Kari came out and the crowd went wild first they stared in shock then they all cheered and whistled. Kari stood in her box. "Ok the judges who wins." The judges talk then came up and whispered in the annocers ear. "Ok our winner is MISS KARI!" Kari walked past the other contestants acting very haughty when walking by Ginger. Ginger growled.   
  
After the contest Kari came up to Ginger. "Sure you were going to win." She teased. This time she gave the suprior look. Then walked away.  
  
"Kari" a voice said from behind.  
  
Kari turned around amd gasped. "Katonya!"   
  
Behind her stood a girl resembling young Bra with long black hair and violet eyes. "Kari..."  
  
"Katonya what are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to bring you home..." Katonya let out her hand to Kari.  
  
"I'm not going home Katonya..." Kari hit away her hand.  
  
"You will! I promised your mom that when I come back you will be with me!" Katonya's voice was harsh.  
  
"Nooo! thats find with me! I'm staying here!" Kari broke loose.  
  
Katonya's eyes filled with tears. "Five years! I've been looking for you away from home away from my family for five long years! and now find you and you won't come back!" Katonya slapped Kari across the face good and hard. "I want to go home KARI!"  
  
Kari was a little shocked she had never been hit by a relitive before. "THEN GO HOME!"  
  
"NOT WITH OUT YOU!"  
  
"Why not with out me!"  
  
"Because I made a promise to come back with YOU!" Tears rolled down Katonya's cheeks. The tears flickered in the air when Katonya ran off.   
  
"Katonya..." Kari whispered lightly.  
  
"Who was that?" Yokito just came to where they were.   
  
"no one......"  
  
"What you mean no one?"  
  
"Nevermind it was nothing more than a shadow from the past." Kari began walking away. "C'mon Yoki lets go home..."  
  
"Ok..." He followed her.  
  
~  
  
"Hya ya!" Layla swung a wooden sword forward at her mother.  
  
Karie dogded it.  
  
"AHHH!" Layla jumped u and did a vertical swing. After her mother dogded it she went on a little sword combo. "HYA YA TAKE THAT!"   
  
Karie took her sword and knocked Layla's sword out of her hand. She than looked at her daughter. "Layla what is wrong you seem to be slacking off today..."  
  
Layla was sitting on the ground trying to catch her breath. "Mom *BREATH* why do you *BREATH* train me?"   
  
Karie gave her a funny look. "For self defense what else would train you for."  
  
"Mom I already mastered Judo, twaikwaido, karate, and about every other martial arts so why sword play?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well if you really want to know its a family tradition to be taught in the art of sword play." Karie proclaimed.  
  
"What family!"  
  
Karie looked at her. "What you mean?"  
  
"Mom we don't really have a family your the only family member I ever met and I don't remember dad!" Layla yelled.  
  
"Layla you have a big family but most them are busy and gone all the time besides Mayuka and Yugi are part of the family."  
  
"Mom Mayuka hardly ever stops by and Yugi is not really related to us!" Layla looked up at her mom.  
  
"Layla they are police officers and Yugi is close anough to being related to us..."  
  
"Mom where is the rest of my family?"  
  
"Gone... there all still alive but they have gone somewhere else."  
  
Layla stood up and walked away.   
  
"Oh my dear grandmother what am I to do with her..."  
  
~  
  
Next day at school Layla came in the door and was greeted by a man in a black coat. "Goodmorning sir." She greeted him cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning Princess Layla Juria..." The man replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
he grinned evilly.  
  
~  
  
Goku and Vegeta Jr. were on the playground talking. "So Vegeta...."  
  
"AHHH!!!!" They were cut off by the sound of Layla's scream.  
  
"That sounded like Layla." Goku Jr. got down from a tireswing and went running her way.   
  
On the way they bumped into Bra and the others. "Hey!" They all said.  
  
Then out from the corner Layla came running. "Somebody help me."  
  
She was being followed by the man with black coat on.  
  
"Layla!" Everyone said at once as the man shot an energy blast at Layla.   
  
The blast hit her but did not hurt she was just paralized.  
  
Goku and Vegeta Jr. attacked while the others helped Layla.   
  
The man hit Goku and Vegeta Jr. away and held his hand out forming an energy ball and aiming it at Layla. "Say good bye Princess Layla."  
  
The shot came to Layla but was hit away. "What!" The man yelled infront of Layla stood her mom. "Well look its Karie."  
  
"How dare you attack my daughter...." Karrie spoke boldly.  
  
"I have a job to do and that job is to kill your daughter so move out of my way!" The man yelled.  
  
"So some one hired you...Why would any one want to harm my harmless child."  
  
"Hey how should I know bounty hunters like me don't ask why we just do what the employer pays us to do." He answered back.  
  
"hmmmm well your not harming my child...." Karrie looked at Layla.  
  
"Listen Karrie my boss said kill the kid and he also said if you get in the way kill you too so stand aside or else!"   
  
"No I'll never let you lay a hand on my daughter." her eyes were full of rage.  
  
"Fine! be that way." He put his hand up preparing to fire.   
  
"Bra, Pan will you take Layla away from here?"  
  
They nodded and pivked up the uncotience Layla.  
  
"Now prepare to die...." He fored a shot.  
  
Karrie jumped up and dodged it. She focused her power as the symbol glew and she formed a large energy ball. "Korito flare ball FIRE!" The ball flew over to the man.   
  
"Energy shield." He said as shield protected him from the blast. Then he shot a blast back.  
  
She created an energy sword and hit the blast back to him.  
  
He then created and hit the blast back to her. They did the same thing for about five minutes. He finally got tired and destroyed the whole blast. After that the man fired a bluish colored blast at Karrie.  
  
Karrie eyed the blast then activated a log shield. "Hehe lets see it get through this."  
  
The blast stopped before hitting the long shield and vanished. "WHAT?!" Karrie yelled as confused as can be.   
Suddenly the man appeared behind Karie and grabbed her. "GOT YOU!"  
  
Karrie started kicking her feet. "LET ME GO!!!!"  
  
"Not until you tell me where those people took your daughter." He held on to Karrie tighter.  
  
"I'll never tell you....YOU BAKA!!!"   
  
The man growled. "Then I'lll just kill you." He took a knife out of his pocket and prepared to slit her throat.   
  
Karrie's emblem began to glow then she teleported away.  
  
"What! Where did she!" He looked around confused as come be. "Dangit!"  
  
~  
  
Karrie teleported right infront of Bra who was fixing Layla up. "Oh hey how did the fight go?"  
  
"Not so good if I never learned that teleporting attack."  
  
"Not so good huh."  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Well your daughter is doing fine but according to her DNA she's not human..." Bra gave her a wierd look.  
  
"What do you mean not human..." Karrie said.  
  
"Oh Karrie what do you think I am I can tell jurian DNA between earthling DNA." Bra smirked.  
  
"So you know...."  
  
To be continued.....  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Author's notes: Ok this is horrible so far but HEY! I try. Oh one lil rule I appreciate it if you dont still my charecters like Layla, Karrie, Kari, Katonya, and some more. Oh yea and I'm sure you know that Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr., Pan, Bra, and other DBGT and DBZ charecter of coarse do not belong to me ok. same with TM charecters. 


	2. No Need For Family Members

Chapter 2:  
No need for family members:  
  
  
Karrie looked at her daughter laying in her bed. "Tory..." Memories flooded her head. "Oh I miss you so much..."  
  
~Karrie flashback~  
  
"Tory! Tory! TORY!" A younger more youthful Karrie yelled.   
  
"What Karrie." A man with raven black hair and purple eyes came foreward.  
  
"Oh Tory its been 1 week since your daughter was born and you have only seen her once." Karrie explained. Being a jurian they get right back to normal after having a baby unlike earthlings.  
  
"Karrie I wanted to tell you something..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to leave for a long time I won't be back till after my daughters 11ths birthday. I'm sorry but I have to go..." He closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Tears begin to flow down Karrie's eyes. "But...but WHY!"  
  
"I'm sorry I have too..." Tory disappeared.   
  
"NOOO!!!! TORY!!!!"  
  
~Karrie flashback ends~  
  
"Tory why did you leave me..." Karrie looked at Layla. "Oh I wish you could meet your father."  
  
~  
  
Layla had just woke up and there was a beautiful aroma in the air. "Huh whats that smell..."  
  
"That is the smell of Florica." Bra explained.  
  
"Florica whats that?" Layla asked Bra.  
  
"It is a flower that only grows on Planet Juria they say it has the power to heal." Bra handed Layla a Florica.  
  
Layla smelt it and smiled. "It smells beautiful...." She felt it soft blue pettal outlined with a gorgous purple color and the inner part a gorgous pink. "Its so color full.   
  
"Yes it is..." Bra explained. "Have you ever been in outer space?"  
  
"Yea one time my cousin Mayuka took me out there..." Layla said back.  
  
"Well did you like it?"   
  
"Well...Yea!" Layl stood up. "I do anything to go back....Unfortunately my cousin hasnt been around."  
  
"Well now she's back!" A beautiful feminane voice rang out.  
  
"What?!" Layla turned around to see a 31 year old girl (She's much older than that it is because she is a jurian that she looks 31) wearing a galaxy police uniform. "Mayuka!"  
  
"Hello lil cous..." She gracefully opened her shimmering orange colored eyes. "How would you like to go to outer space with me?" Mauka swung her dark blue shoulder lenghth hair held up in piggytales and two long bangs hanging infront.   
  
"I'd love too!" Layla hugged her cousin.  
  
"Hey wheres my hug?" Said a girl with shoulder leghth blonde hair and deep blue eyes.  
  
"Yugi!" Layla went and hugged Yugi.  
  
Yugi looked about 31 also (The same reason as Mayuka) "Oh Layla we will go on a great adventure together in space."  
  
"Yes we will"  
  
"That sound like fun...." Vegeta and Goku Jr. just entered the room.  
  
"Well then how bout you two come with us." Mayuka suggested.  
  
"Grandma! May I go please?" Vegeta Jr. asked Bra happily.  
  
"If its alright with your dad." Bra answered.  
  
Suddenly a man walked in that looked alot like Vegeta only he had blue eyes. "Hello...."  
  
"Oh Akira....how it going?"  
  
"Woman leave me alone." Akira snarled.  
  
"Dad can I go with Layla to outerspace?" Vegeta Jr. asked.  
  
"Yes and why do you call me YOUR OWN MOTHER WOMAN! DID I RAISE MY SON TO BE A BABERIAN!" Bra yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP! woman.....errr...mother! And why do you need to go to outerspace with this girl?"  
  
"Because she's my friend and I never been to outerspace." Vegeta Jr. explained.  
  
"Well what ever the reason you dont deserve it!" Akira yelled to his son.  
  
"Excuse me but your son does deserve to go actually!" Yugi blurted out.  
  
"Oh yea and can you prove that...." Akira yelled.  
  
"Well not really....But you are being cruel to him and I can not allow it!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"Listen up Lady! If you can beat me in a duel than I will let him go but if he loses he have to stay here and you do my chores." Akira smirked.  
  
"Deal!"  
  
~  
  
Akira and Yugi stood outside in there fighting alphets. A lady with black hair and silver eyes stood in the middle dressed up. "Ok ready," She shot her head up. "Set," She began moving out of the way. "GO!" She dropped a shaw. "I'm ruiting for you Akira!" She yelled.  
  
Yugi flew torward Akira and hit him in the face.   
  
Akira then hit her in the stomach with a punch.  
  
She did a nice sparkick making him go flying.  
  
Akira came back with a ki attack.  
  
Yugi shielded the ki attack then flew in the air.   
  
Akira came up behind Yugi and grabbed her.  
  
Yugi struggled to get free. Finally she got a gold arua around as silver electricity flared out. "Electrical flash!" A huge beam shot out from her whole body that sent Akira flying.   
  
He put his hands together and began to gather energy. "FINAL FLASH!!!!" The attack hit Yugi through a couple moutains.  
  
This got Yugi fired uup as she punched Akira up to the sky. Teleported behind him, put her fist together and hit him down to the ground. Before he hit she grabbed him and did a kick combo. Then finally she blasted him out ballence.   
  
The girl with black hair raised a flag. "Yugi has won." Then she ran to Akira. "Akira hunny are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Alex..." He responded.  
  
"I told you that you should have married a stronger man." Out of nowhere came Brolly.  
  
"Father! What are you doing here?" Alex asked.  
  
"I came to see my daughter ofcoarse." Brolly answered looking at his daughter who actually resembled Mayuka you know why?  
  
"Oh Brolly I missed you so much..." Mayuka stepped forward.  
  
"Mayuka...." Brolly stepped forward.  
  
"Oh mother I did'nt know you were here!" Alex said to Mayuka in a surprised voice. (You got Brolly and Mayuka are married.)  
  
"Now ready to go Vegeta Jr.?" Mayuka asked.  
  
"Yep! Bye mom bye dad cya..." Vegeta Jr. took off.  
  
"Wait....welll ummm Mayuka may I come with you guys?" Brolly asked.  
  
"Ofcoarse you can..." Mayuka let her husband on the ship.  
  
"Bye Veggie!" Goku Jr. yelled.  
  
"Arent you going you have my permision to go." Said a lady that looked like Pan only she had blue eyes. Her name is Maya, Pan's daughter.  
  
"Oh really hey guys wait up I'm coming!" Goku Jr. ran on the ship and they took off.  
  
From a distant mountain stood Karrie watching them leave. "Good bye Layla."  
  
~  
  
Layla was looking at the stars in outerspace. "Arent they beautiful."   
  
"They sure are." Goku Jr. said.  
  
Brolly stood on the side of them. He was a little worried ever since he left the Earth something evil was happening there.   
  
"Something wrong hun?" Mayuka asked.  
  
"Well you see I feel that something bad is going to happen." Brolly said.  
  
"Like what?" Mayuka asked.  
  
"I'm not sure but something bad." Brolly explained.  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
~  
  
Alex was at home making dinner when Akira came in. "Woman! wheres my supper!"  
  
"Your not getting any supper!" Alex snapped.  
  
"What do you mean?" Akira asked as he walked kitchen.  
  
When got there he was greeted with a punch from Alex. "HOW COULD YOU LET YOUR SON GO TO OUTER SPACE WE ALREADY LOST OUR DAUGHTER TO OUTER SPACE!"  
  
Akira rubbed the place where she punched him. "Katonya ran away Vegeta Jr. just went on a trip."  
  
"Well what if he never returns!" Alex started to cry.  
  
Akira held his wife to his chest. "Dont worry Alex I'll make sure they will return I promise you that..."   
  
"What do you mean?" Alex stopped crying.   
  
"I attached a radar to there space ship I'll use a spacepod and follow them." Akira let go of his wife.  
  
"Ok but be careful. Do you want some dinner before you go its done already?"  
  
"Just pack me something and meet outside in ten minutes." Akira went out side while Alex packed his food.  
  
They met outside. "Ok I made sure to make you alot...." She handed him a thing full of capsules.   
  
"Thank you now goodbye..." He kissed Alex and left.  
  
"Good luck Akira..." She whispered.  
~  
  
Alex was in the house looking at a picture of her, Brolli, Vegeta Jr., and Katonya. "Oh...."  
  
Suddenly behind her appeared the same man that attacked Layla. "Whats wrong.... Or are just feeling the doom in your heart."  
  
Alex turned around quickly.  
  
~  
  
Bra, Pan, and Maya were on a walk by Alex's house. "Wow what a...."  
  
"AHHH!" They were interupted by Alex scream. Alex came running out of the house. The man folowing her. "HELP ME!!!!"   
  
The man put out his hand and gathered energy. "Supersonic flare!"   
  
A blast that took the form of waves came flying at Alex. Alex was hit and (in slow motion) began to fall to the ground. Her hair waving in the air. "Akira..." (slow motion over.) She went slamming through some trees and a couple houses.  
  
"Alex!" They alll yelled at once.  
  
"I'll take care of this.." Bra turned SSJ and charged at the man.  
  
The man saw this and jumped behind Bra and kicked her really hard.  
  
She went flying and when she landed she was no longer SSJ.  
  
Next came up Pan who also turned SSJ charged. She came up to him and punched him.  
  
The punch had no effect as he punched her in the stomach making her fall to the ground and revert from SSJ.  
  
He looked at Maya. Maya who was not SSJ yet took off like a bullet.  
  
The man caught up with her fast and put his fist together and slammed her down. Thus rendering her uncontious.  
  
The he came up to the uncontious Alex picked her up bye the head. He then took out a sword and began to put it in a possision. "Goodbye..." He stabbed her through the back twice through the heart and once in the stomach. Then dropped her on the ground. He knelt down and felt her wrist. "Hmmmm no pulse good I killed her." He then stood up and walked up to Bra.   
  
Bra who was kinda awake layed on the ground. When he came up to her. "You son of a...."  
  
She her had head chopped off before she could finish. "No need to check a pulse I know she's dead."  
  
Pan was half awake and trying but not succeeding to get up.  
  
The man came up to her and picked her up. He then held his blade to her neck.  
  
"How could you...you...."  
  
She was cut off when he slit her throat. The sliced a lil cut on the viens on her wrists and ankles. Then he looked up at Maya.  
  
Maya was fully awake and trying to get up. She coughed up some bood. "Mo....mother..."  
  
The man came up to her and turn his sword around. Then he used the hilt of the sword to crush Maya's skull in.  
  
Maya fell to the ground.   
  
~  
  
Karrie was still on the moutain. "Have you come to kill me..."  
  
The same man who killed the others appeared behind her. "Yes infact I have..." He took out his sword.  
  
"I see" Karrie turned around and created an light hawk sword. "Then let us begin...."  
  
~  
  
Kari was in a hotel laying on a bed. "Katonya I thought I never see her again..."  
  
Yokito just walked in. "Hey Kari where do I sleep?"   
  
"On the floor." Kari said back.  
  
"What no fair!"  
  
"Just Joking push that button on the counter."  
  
"This one" he pointed at a red buttons.  
  
"Yea." Kari answered in a bored voice.  
  
Yokito pressed the button and a bed popped up. "Oh cool!"  
  
Kari walked torwards the door. "Hey Yoki I'm going for a walk ok."  
  
"Ok"  
  
~  
  
Layla and the others were walking through a hotel. "Wow! this is cool." Layla explained.  
  
"It sure is..." Brolly looked around.  
  
"Yea and I have to watch you guys through this too." Akira came up behind.  
  
"Akira why arent you with my daughter something might happen!" Brolly yelled.  
  
"Nothing will happen Alex was worried about Vegeta Jr." Akira told him back.  
  
"By the way where is Goku and Vegeta Jr.?" Mayuka asked.  
  
"They probably ran away somewhere.." Brolly explained.  
  
"uhh dangit!" Akira ran back.  
  
~  
  
Goku and Vegeta Jr. were playing around when they ran into someone. "Ouch" Kari fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Goku and Vegeta Jr. on the ground. "What!" She jumped to her feet. "Goku and Vegeta Jr. WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!!!"  
  
"Hey how do you know our names?" Goku Jr. asked.  
  
"She's your sister Goku Jr. and I'm your sister Vegeta Jr." Katonya walked up.  
  
"What you mean your my sister Katonya?" Vegeta Jr. asked.  
  
"And your my sister Kari?" Goku Jr. asked.  
  
"Yep!" Katonya piped.  
  
"yea..." Kari grumbled.  
  
"Wow! cool!" They both yelled at once. "We have met are long lost big sisters!"  
  
"Well whatever but I'm not going back home till I find Goku!" Kari yelled.  
  
"Goku you know he won't come back..." Katonya said.  
  
"I know but...."  
  
"BUT NOTHING ALL OF YOU ARE GOING HOME!!! AND YOU TWO ARE EXPECIALLY IN TROUBLE." Akira walked in the room.  
  
"Yeah! I get to go home! Oh father I missed!" Katonya ran over to Akira and hugged him. "I only left to ger Kari back home."  
  
Akira smiled. "I missed you too now lets go home."   
  
"Oh no I'm not going home!" Kari started running off but was stopped by Yokito.  
  
"I'm sorry Kari but is best if you go home." Yokito said.  
  
"Thats right...." Akira picked Kari up by the head.  
  
"No I dont want to go home!!! Yokito you traitor!" Kari snapped.  
  
~  
  
Everyone was looking around it had been five days since they left Earth. "Man I wish I could have seen Sasami." Yugi complained.  
  
"We have been here for awhile lets go home before these guys get away." Akira came in holding Kari and the others followed behind.  
  
"Grandma! grandpa!" Katonya went and hugged Brolly and Mayuka.  
  
"Now lets go home before they get away."  
  
~  
  
"Ahhh!" Karrie crashed into a wall wearing the light hawk armor.  
  
"Ha! Now time to finish you off." The man said as he walked closer to her.  
  
"I'll never give up!" Karrie created a sword.  
  
~  
  
"Hey guys are we almost home?" Katonya asked friskly.   
  
"Hold on we will be there soon." Mayuka said.  
  
"Oh...OK!"  
  
~  
  
Karrie tried to hit the man with the sword he dodged.  
  
He came up to Karrie and shot her with a ki blast making her go flying.  
  
She was laying on the ground hurt bad. "How could he get this powerful is such short time."  
  
~  
  
"Were almost here everyone hang tight were entering the atmistphere." Yugi said.  
  
Everyone held on as they wentv through it and gracefully landed inback of Akira's house.  
  
"We are here!" Mayuka said as everyone got out of the spaceship.  
  
They all went in through the back door and saw a big mess everywhere. "What happened here?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh no....alex!" Akira ran outside and to his dismay the out side look like a mess. He walked until he stopped dead in his tracks. At the bottom of a ditch layed Alex dead as can be. "ALEX!"  
  
Everyone heard this an ran outside when they got there they saw Akira weeping over Alex. Her clothes stained with blood, holes in her body showed where she was stabbed, and she was all burnt up. Brolly and Mayuka ran down there right away. "Alex!" They yelled in Unison. They were followed by Vegeta Jr.  
  
"Mother..." Vegeta Jr. tried to keep calm but the supence was too much he broke out crying as he ran to his dead mom. "Mother!"  
  
"Mother!" They heard Goku Jr. cried out for he had found his mom's body. "Noo!"  
  
Then they all found everyone elses body everyone in missery. Kari was crying over the family she never knew and Yokito watched in sorrow.  
  
"Wait wheres my mom?" Layla asked suddenly a huge explosion happened. "That came from my house! MOTHER!!!" Kari followed by some others went to the Masaki shrine. There on the ground Karrie dead. "Mother not you too!" Layla broke out in tears. "NOOO!!!!"  
  
~  
  
After that is was a day of sielence when GokuJr.,Vegeta Jr., and Layla went to school that day they were all depresed.  
  
"Ok everyone I have an important message we will be going on a feild trip today so get ready!" The teacher piped.  
  
Everyone started getting ready except Layla, Goku and Vegeta Jr. they sat in there seats not a word came out.  
  
The teacher notice this expecially since she knows how active they are. "Whats wrong you three."  
  
They just gave her a look than stood up and walked away.   
  
~  
  
Layla came home to be welcomed by the same man who killed her mom. "Hello princess..." He said evily.  
  
"It was you wasnt it..." She said. "It was you that killed my friends and family."  
  
He grinned. "Of coarse it was me."  
  
She gave him an angry look what he noticed right away. "You how dare you!"  
  
He simply laughed. "Oh please give me a break. Now if you excuse me I have a job to do. Oh wait part of my job is kidnapping you..." He grinned evily as he came forward to her.  
  
Layla just standed still and said a chant her mother taught her. "By the royal seal of my true keep this beast away from me with the power engraved by the light." But it wasnt her voice that came out is was aTsunami's.  
  
"Oh impressive but it wont work..." He shot a different kind of beam that surrounded Layla.  
  
"What! What is this?" She tried to get out but couldnt.  
  
"Well now I got you princess."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Author's notes: Ok I know what your going to say. What a stupid chapter right? Well guess what? those who died are very important in the story so hold on cya! Oh yeav and any of the charecters that acualy do not appear in DBZ/TM such as Layla, Akira and some others belong to me so dont take them. The other charecters that actually sappear in both show belong to the peeps who made the show ok laters!  
  
  
Transalations: Baka=idiot/stupid 


	3. No Need or Hell

Chapter three: No need for Hell.  
  
  
"Hey where are we?" Alex walked around.  
  
"I think were on snakeway..." Bra resulted.  
  
"Snakeway whats that?" Maya aked.  
  
"Its where people go when they die." Pan explained.  
  
"YOU MEAN WERE DEAD!!!!" Alex yelled.  
  
"Yep!" Pan and Bra said at the same time.  
  
"Now I remember that mean man came and killed us." Maya said.  
  
"Well now that we are here how bout we go to King Yamha's palace." Bra explained.  
  
"King Yamha's Oh now remeber you telling me about that!" Maya piped.  
  
"Yea me too..." said Alex.  
  
"Why walk i'll take you there I'll just teleport." A voice said.  
  
They turned around to see Karrie. "Oh hey Karrie lets go..." Pan waved.  
  
They held on to Layla as she transported them. They appeared before King Yamha. "King Yamha we ask to leave on a plane to the Grand Kia's planet." Pan said.  
  
"Let me check your records. Ok lets see Pan granddaughter of Goku well ofcoarse you can go. Maya great granddaughter of Goku you may go also. Bra Daughter of Vegeta you may go. Karrie royal pincess you may go." King Yamha said.  
  
"Oh no need for formalities." Karrie giggled.  
  
"What about me?" Alex asked.  
  
"Well Alex you see theres a law against anything with demon blood in them is not allowed to pass and you have demon in you. I'm sorry even though you have done no evil I have to comdemn you to hell...I'm very sorry but I have too." He began to raise his mellit.  
  
"STOP!!!" Suddenly Tsunami appeared.  
  
"Lady Tsunami!" King Yamha yelled.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!" Tsunami voice was rough.  
  
King Yamha was on the floor bowing. "Ummm Lady Tsunami it...its a law that the Supreme Kia made himself."  
  
"Get up King Yamha. Where is the Supreme Kia?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"Hell he is checking on what to do with the evil villians..." King Yamha tried to be good.  
  
"Ok do not condemn Alex until I come back!" Tsunami vanished.  
  
"As you wish..." King Yamha mumbled.  
  
~  
  
"Ok you low down criminals" The Grand kia said with the Supreme Kia next to him.   
  
"Oh would just let us rest in peace!" King Cold yelled.  
  
"Well you can for a bit until I'm done talking to the Kias." Tsunami appeared.  
  
"What!" All the villians yelled.  
  
"Lady Tsunami!" The supreme Kia yelled.  
  
"Kaoshen! Excuse me but we need to talk about one of your laws." Tsunami floated infront of him.  
  
The villians watched in interest.  
  
"What Law do you want to talk about Your Highness?" Kaoshen bowed politely yet nervously.  
  
"The law about any one with demon in there blood MUST go to hell!" Tsunami's voice was violent.  
  
"Oh that law what about it?" He asked coming forward.  
  
"Well you see my great great great grandniece is just died and is trying to get to happen. Unfortunately her grandma was a demon." Tsunami said.  
  
"Oh I see well I'm sorry My Lady but even I can't brake my own rules...But I'll make you a deal if your grandniece can take care of hell for a whole month while she is down here I will let her go to heaven. Is it a deal?" Kaoshenn asked.  
  
"Deal!" Tsunami yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Tsunami but I must not break the rules."  
  
"I understand." Tsunami vanished.  
  
Tsunami appeared infront of King Yamha. "Go ahead and finish the condemning. I'm sorry Alex I tried.When you get there you have one month to straighten up Hell if you succeed you will go to heaven so farewell." Tsunami vanished.  
  
"Ok then..." King Yamha was interupted.  
  
"If she gets condemned so do I!" Bra yelled.  
  
"Same here!" They all said.  
  
"Welll in that case..." King Yamha began. "You are all condemn to hell!" He hit his mallet on the ground.  
  
"AHHH!" They all fell.  
  
~  
  
Kaoshen was about to throw the villians back in the hell cells. "Ok its over."  
  
"Hey no fair!" Jeice yelled.  
  
"Ahhh!" Suddenly Maya, Alex, Karrie, Bra, and Pan appeared.  
  
"What! Well I guess your the ones Tsunami talked to me about. Only I could have swear it was only one person." Kaoshen said.  
  
"Oh it was it was me." Alex stood up. "The others just came with me to keep me componany."  
  
"Well since Pan and Bra I know are powerfull I'll let you guys be incharge of Hell and these blasted criminal." Kaoshen annouced. "So farewell..." he vanished.  
  
"Ok...." Alex said as she looked around.  
  
Pan saw Bardock amongs the criminals. "Excuse you there are you Bardock?"  
  
"Thats me." Bardock said back.  
  
"Wow hey my grandfather is your son!" Pan piped.  
  
"What?! You mean Kakorot." Raditz came forward.  
  
"Yep! Now lets see if I'm right We got top put you back in jail." Pan said cheerfully.  
  
"Yea right my grandniece is not putting me to jail." Raddizt said.  
  
"Excuse me you will or you will deal with a SSJ." Pan said.  
  
"Oh please girl thats only a legend. What!"  
  
Pan had turned SSJ. "Now get into the cells."  
  
They all got in there cells.  
  
Alex walked around a bit and felt welcome. "Wow! It sure is dreary down here." She walked through a mysterious fog. Her silver eyes looked straight ahead until she came up to a beautiful tree. The tree was beautiful but in a dark kind of way. It had cherryblossoms that were a crimson color almost like blood. The leaves were a very dark and deep green and it glew in a earie black. "Oh how did something so beautiful grow down here." She touched the tree the feeling of pure evil went down her spine. Her eyes began to glow a evil red color as the demon inside arised. She began to glow a pinkish color and suddenly before her eyes she saw a vision of Yuzuhna creating her mother. She stepped back quickly. "What *BREATH* was *BREATH* that?" She backed away from the tree and ran off.   
  
The tree began to glow a dark color as an image of a person appeared. "Alex...." It laughed evilly.  
  
~  
  
Maya yawned as she layed back on a lawn chair. "You know this isnt so bad."   
  
"Will you stop lounging and help us out!" Bra yelled. She was cleaning up the mess the criminals made.  
  
"Ok ok..." Maya got up and grabbed a broom.  
  
Karrie stood on a hill looking at the other world. "Oh Layla...."  
  
~  
  
Alex was still walking around fog seemed to always surround her. "What is it with this fog..." She walked forward her silver eyes never once blinked. "Where am I..." Her voice echoed through the walls. She ended up infront of the same tree she saw earlier. "That tree its..." She backed away fast. The tree began to glow. "Its...its not...." She suddenly turned around running. "That tree what is it?" She walked and walked until she came out of the fog. "Finally I'm out of that place...."  
  
Infront of her stood Pan. "Hey where have you been Alex?"   
  
"No where really." Alex walked forward. "Do you need help with that?" She looked at pan sweeping.  
  
"Uhhh sure here..." She handed her a broom.  
  
"Thank you..." Alex grabbed the broom and sweeped gracefully. Alex has always like helping out and never complained.   
  
"So did you like Hell so far?" Pan asked.  
  
"No, its way to dreary here." Alex said.  
  
"Oh....Well I totally agree." Pan smiled it was so hard to believe how sweet and carefree Alex is. Expecially since she is part demon.  
  
"Pan, What was the world like before I came?"  
  
"Oh nothing special it was about the same...."  
  
"Oh....ok." She kept on sweeping.  
  
Pan looked at her. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no nothing at all..." Alex lied.   
  
Pan smiled and continued sweeping. "Why do we have to do all this work?"  
  
Alex just shrugged and kept on sweeping. Alex stopped when she saw something on the ground. "Whats this?" She bent down and picked up a piece of paper. "It says something..."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Thou shall those of royal blood fall and thou of those of common blood will rise. Just as those of purity and good will fall. Those of evil will rise. This is what shall happen when the angles of both light and darkness appear..." Alex looked at the writing wierdly.  
  
"Whatever that means..." Pan said.  
  
"Yea really....Hey its getting late lets go to bed."  
  
"Good idea..." They both went inside a large house.  
  
~  
  
Alex walked through a room where dark trees lined the sides. They werent like the trees she saw before they weren't as pretty yet they still had the same evil stench. She kept on walking forward until she came to that same tree. A giant evil figure began to appear in its huge hands laid Layla. The giant glew a strange black color as Layla glew a bluish-white color. "Who are you and why do you have Layla?" Alex walked forward.  
  
"I am Misuki and the reason I have this girl is no concern of yours after all you are going to help me..." He raised out his other hand torwards Alex.  
  
"I'd rever die then go with you..." Alex backed away.  
  
"Who said you had a choice. You can not hide the evil in her heart forever." He brought his hand up to her.  
  
"I can not hide my evil heart for....Leave me alone!" Alex backed away.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about stop trying to hide it. Let it all come out..."  
  
Alex eyes began to glow as she felt evil power go through her bones. Once again she saw the image of Yuzuhna making her mother. "Must let the evil...."  
  
"Thats it.... Come on a lil more..." His evil voice came forward.  
  
"No I cant stand it NOOOO!!!!" She threw herself up and started to glow.   
  
~  
  
"No no leave me alone you evil!"  
  
"Alex wake up!" Bra was shaking Alex.  
  
"Huh! what!" Alex woke up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yea I just had a bad dream..." Alex said.  
  
"We all did..." Bra said.  
  
"Something bad is going to happen." Karrie stepped forward.  
  
"That is why it is up to you guys...ahem...girls"  
  
They all turned around to see Tsunami.  
  
"Listen your powers are to protect keep evil undercontrol here and your world will be fine." Tsunami threw a sparkling dust on them.  
  
They began glow as they found themselves wearing white gowns cut at the shoulders. Wings sprouted from there backs. Two black marks skidded across there faces and necks. They began glowing an aqua color.  
  
"You guys have been granted temporary powers. For now you girls are angels remember your powers are good not evil so fare well." Tsunami vanished.  
  
They each looked in the mirror at what they looked like. Then a red thing on the wall began to blink in red color. "Looks like we have some trouble!" Pan said.  
  
"Time to see what this stuff can do!" Bra yelled.  
  
~  
  
Around where the cells are at Dabura, Kagato, Yuzuhna, and Bojack are going on rampages. "C'mon lets destroy everything here!" Kagato blew up a couple of spirits.  
  
Suddenly most of the cells blew up. "And there goes cell number2! This is getting really exciting people." Bojack joked.  
  
"Oh please! SHUT UP!!!!" Dabura punched Bojack.   
  
"heh and here goes the apple tree!" Yuzuhna blew up King Yamha's fruit tree thingy.  
  
"STOP THIS NOW!!!!" A blast shot through Yuzuhna.  
  
Yuzuhna kinda became like black smoke and reappeared. "You lil! TAKE THIS!!!" Yuzuhna shot a blast at Bra, who shot her.  
  
"Ilusion twin!" Alex created doubles of herself. "Which one is the real me!!!" All the copies danced around and giggled.  
  
"Ribbon whip!" Karrie created an energy ribbon that can cut through diamonds. She took it and swung it at Dabura.  
  
Dabura took out his sword and blocked the ribbon. "Ki blast!" He shot a ki blast at Pan.  
  
Pan gracefully dogded it. "Ka...me...ha...me....HA!!!!!" She fired at Kageto.  
  
Kagato put up a shield and created a sword. "YOU LIL *EDITED*!"  
  
Alex, Pan, Bra, Maya, and Karrie created a blue blasy. "Dragonblast FIRE!!!!" A huge blast came out of there hands sending the villians into there cages.   
  
"That takes care of them!" bra yelled.  
  
~  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" Pan yelled.  
  
"HAHHHH!!!!" Bra yelled also.  
  
"NOOO!!!! I LOST!!!!!!" Pan jumped up.  
  
"Finally victory!!!!" Bra jumped up. In front of them was a playstation2 the game they were playing was Evil Zone.  
  
"You two act like kids..." Karrie protest.  
  
"Your only jealous because you dont know how to play." Bra said.  
  
"What?! Ofcoarse I know how to play!" Karrie scooped.  
  
"Then play me..." Bra said in I-have-to-see-it-to-believe-it-kind-of-voice.  
  
"What me play?! I'm a member of the Juria Royal family I have no time for games!!!" Karrie yelled back.  
  
"So I'm a member of the saiyan royal family and I play." Bra smirked back.  
  
"Well Jurians arent barbariens like saiyans!"  
  
Bra turned to face the others. "I told you she doesnt know how to play..."  
  
"WHAT!? I do too! Ok that it grab your controller were playing!" Karrie grabbed her right away.  
  
"Alright!" Bra grinned.  
  
~  
  
"NOOO!!!!" Bra jumped back. "I....I...I los...lost..lost!"  
  
"Hahah and You said I didnt know how to play." Karrie bragged.  
  
The others laughed at Bra.  
  
Bra popped up. "You just got lucky..."  
  
"Oh really then how bout we go about it again." Karrie smirked.  
  
"DEAL!"  
  
*one hour later*  
  
"NOOOOOOO I LOST AGAIN!!!!!!" Bra started to cry. "NO BEAT BY A JURIAN!"  
  
"Haha Looks like I won again!" Karrie lifted up her supiorly.  
  
"Errr..." Bra growled.  
  
"Hey quit with the games let go relax at the Hell shell beach!" Maya yelled.  
  
"Alright!" Everyone else said.  
  
~  
  
"Over here!" Alex yelled.  
  
"Ok!" Maya hit the ball to Alex. They were playing beach volleyball.  
  
"Got it!" Alex hit it back.  
  
"Kids.... They always have to have fun." Pan laid on a lawn chair drinking Soda.  
  
"Give me it! you two!" Karrie said she was playing volleyball today.  
  
"Ok!" Alex hit it to her.  
  
"I remember when we were there age and did all that stuff." Bra said laying back on her lawn chair.  
  
"Yea those were the good days." Pan said back then took a drink out of her pop.  
  
*SPLASH!* Alex had pushed Maya into the water. "Your all wet!"  
  
"Well its your turn now." *SPLASH!* Maya playfully pulled Alex in the water.  
  
"You got me swimming suit wet!" Alex yelled.  
  
"I thought your suppose to swim in your swimming suit." Maya said playfully.  
  
"Well yea but not if you want to show your bod off!" Alex said as she dunked Maya's head under water.  
  
Maya did same back. "What bod?! You dont got no bod?" Maya smirked.  
  
Alex and Maya looked at eachother as if thinking of what to do next. They both grinned and acted like they were going to splash eachother. Suddenly they both turned around and splased Bra, Pan, and Karrie.   
  
Pan was bewildered in the water hit her so were the others. They jumped up at the same time and yelled in harmony. "OK SOMEONES GOING TO GET IT!!!"  
  
Alex and Maya started swimming farther off. "AHHH!" They yelled in unison.  
  
The others swam after them.  
  
~  
  
"heheh That was blast." Alex layed on the grpund.  
  
"Sure was." Maya layed by her.  
  
Next to her layed Pan. "I havent have that much fun since I was a kid."  
  
"Yea it was a blast." Karrie layed on the ground also.   
  
"yep and now we gaze at the sky on a stary night." Bra said as they looked up at the stary sky.  
  
"Yea..." Alex said.  
  
"Its been over month already when are we going to heaven?" Maya asked.  
  
"Right now!" Kaoshen appeared before them. "You have all proven yourself so were going now."  
  
"YEAH!!!" They all jumped ang gave eachother a high five!  
  
To be continued......  
____________________________________________________________  
Author's notes: I have to say this is the chapter I enjoyed writing. The next chapter will introduce some new charecters so be patient plus appearences of other original charecters. Now I think we all know my Rules and we know that the real ppl that are actually on DBZ/GT and TM do not belong to me they belong to rich peeps living in Japan. So laters *_^ 


	4. No Need For Adopted Daughters

Layla Chapter4:  
No need for adopted daughters!:  
  
Marron layed back on a lawn chair. "Ubuu where are you!"   
  
A lil girl came up to Marron that looked almost like her only she had black hair and her skin was darker. "Mommy when will Daddy come back?"  
  
"Not yet, Erel, He better be back soon though." Marron said back to her youngest daughter.  
  
"Why do we have to wait for Father, Marron?" A girl with purple hair kinda spiked up and held up in a bow with an unusual suit on.  
  
"Thats it!!!" Marron stood up. "Kakurine! You are my oldest daughter you will refer to me as mother you got that!"  
  
"MAKE ME!!!" Kakurine was a very unusual daughter she didnt look like Ubuu or Marron and she was there oldest daughter. Plus she learned how to control he ki a long time ago she has already proven that she is stronger than her father. Her red eyes always had a rebellious sparckle in them. At age 1 she learned how fly, teleport at age 2, she was stronger than her father, Ubuu, at age 3 and now she is 10 and 10 times as powerful. She enjoys a challence which she never gets trust me if she knew about Goku she would try to find him and fight him. Marron and Ubuu knew that she would so they never told her about Goku. She only respected her dad. She never ever respected her mother. She walked away from her mother a rebelious glow in her eyes. "I'll never ever listen to that.....ERRR!!!" She marched up through a tropical village. A big wooden Kakurine ran into. She ran up to a large room falling upon a captain's bed. "What am I?" She looked up tears in her eyes.  
  
~  
  
"Ubuu! Its about time your home!" Marron walked up to Ubuu.  
  
"Oh hi hun!" He piped cheerfully.   
  
*SMACK!* Marron smacked Ubuu. "UBUU WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!! THE FESTIVAL IS ABOUT TO START!!!"   
  
"I'm sorry hun but I had lots of work." He said.  
  
"Your forgiven now lets hurry!" She grabbed him.  
  
"OK I'm coming hun!" He yelled as Marron dragged on the road.   
  
They ran down to the same tropical village and ran into the house. They ran in to see Erel. "Daddy! Your home!!!" She ran up and hugged.  
  
"Hello Erel." He said as he hugged her back.  
  
Kakurine floated into the room. "Father!!!" She stop floating and ran up to him giving him a hug.  
  
"Kakurine!" He hugged her. He had always been more attached to Kakurine than Erel. "Now lets go..." He grabbed his daughters hand as he and Marron left the house.   
  
The streets were full of people celibrating. They always did this at the anuel festival. Lil kids celebrating.  
  
~  
  
"Let me go!!!!" Layla yelled infront of her stood the man in black clothes.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that your much to precious...." His eyes red as can be.  
  
Layla stood in a red bubble trapped. She looked around. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"  
  
"I am Aritomo and I am not one who wants you my client wants you for some unknown reason."  
  
"You were hired!"  
  
"Yes now lets go..."  
  
"Stop it there!" Mayuka and Yugi yelled in unison.  
  
"Mayuka! Yugi!"  
  
"Are you alright cuz?" Mayuka asked.  
  
"I'm fine!" Layla yelled back.  
  
"Excuse me ladies but I have a job to do SO GET LOST!!!" Ariyomo yelled.  
  
"How bout not!" Yugi quickly created a ki blast and shot it at Aritomo.  
  
Aritomo and made him go flying.  
  
The bubble around Layla popped. "Alright!" She ran over to Yugi and Mayuka.  
  
"Lets go!" Mayuka yelled.  
  
They quickly got away from the man. "Thanks Mayuka and Yugi." Layla ran beside them.  
  
"No problem! Now lets go before he catches is us!" They ran a bit more further.  
  
They stopped infront of them was Aritoma. "And where do you think your going with Lady Layla?" He asked evily has he raised his hand.   
  
"Stay away or else!" Yugi gathered some energy.  
  
"I dont think so." He shot Yugi making her go flying.  
  
"YUGI!!!!" Mayuka and Layla yelled in unison.  
  
"Now your turn!" He shot a blast at Mayuka.  
  
But it was instantly reflected there infront of Mayuka stood Brolly. "How dare you attack Mayuka!" Brolly snarled.  
  
"I bet your the one that kill Alex too!" Akira appeared in the sky.  
  
:You mean that girl related to the juria royal family ofcourse I killed her!" He laughed.  
  
"You beast she was my wife!" Akira yelled.  
  
"And our daughter!" Brolly and Mayuka snapped.  
  
"Well she is dead now so what does it matter." He said. "Now hand over the girl or I'll kill you all!"  
  
"Kill us I like to see you try!" Akira laughed.  
  
"Were saiyans its going to be hard for you to kill us." Brolly began to power up.  
  
"Well in that case lets fight!" He began to power up.  
  
"Be careful hun...." Mayuka said.  
  
"I'll be fine get Layla out of here." Brolly turned around and kissed Mayuka. "Now go."  
  
"Right." Mayuka helped Yugi up and then ran far away taking Layla with them.  
  
"Now are you ready Akira?" Brolly asked.  
  
"Yep!" Akira turned SSJ.  
  
Brolly also turned SSJ.(legendary SSJ ^_^) "Lets make this guy pay!"  
  
"I'm ready!" Aritoma said.  
  
"Hah!" Akira threw a punch at him.  
  
Aritoma quickly dogded it. "Take this BAKA!!!" He shot an energy blast at Akira.  
  
Akira dodged it.  
  
"AHH!!!" Brolly shot tons of ki blast at Aritoma.  
  
Aritoma created an energy shield. "Nice try!" Aritoma then punched Akira in the gut.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Akira went flying.  
  
"Akira!" Brolly charged at Aritoma.  
  
"Take this!" Aritoma dodged the charge and kicked Brolly good and hard.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!" Brolly crashed into a mountain.  
  
Aritoma laughed evily.  
  
~  
  
"He really knows how to use the power weve given him." A voice said.  
  
"Yes but the girl lets just hope he can get her." Another voice said.  
  
"Ok the preparations are ready Your Majesty."  
  
"Good...."  
  
~  
  
"Tenchi...." Ryoko wrapped her arms around Tenchi.  
  
"Ryoko really I am trying to govourn a planet." Tenchi said.  
  
"Miss Ryoko! get your hands off my husband!" Ayaka yelled.  
  
"He's my husband also arent you Tenchi..." Ryoko kissed Tenchi.  
  
"Well I am his first wife so I deserve more attention from him!" Ayaka yelled haughtily.  
  
"That doesnt matter Tenchi loves me more then you soo...." Ryoko stuck her tonge out at Ayaka.  
  
"YOU DEMON!!!"  
  
"PRISSY PANTS!!!!"  
  
"Now now Ladies lets not fight." Tenchi said as he kissed both of them.  
  
"Were not fighting Tenchi." Ayaka said.  
  
"Yeah were not fighting just debating." Ryoko said.  
  
"She can take that I am better than her." Ayaka said haughtily.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!!!"  
  
"YES EXCUSE YOU!!!!"  
  
"ERRRR" They growled in unison.  
  
"C'mon on you two," Tenchi sighed.  
  
~  
  
"Well boys I got to go cya." Aritoma vanished.  
  
Infront of him was a bruised and battered Brolly and Akira.  
  
~  
  
"Well lets cause a little misery." Artoma stood over the city Marron lived.  
  
"Ubuu lets dance!" Marron grabbed Ubuu.  
  
"Oh c'mon Marrin I'm a fighter not a dancer." Ubuu complained.  
  
"C'mon FATHER!!!" Kakurine yelled.  
  
*BOOM!* A huge explosion came up from behind Erel. "AHHH!!!!"  
  
"HUH! EREL!!!!" Ubuu yelled.  
  
"Oh NO EREL!!!" Marron cried.  
  
Erel went flying bruised and battered. She hit the ground hard as she flew through a rock.  
  
"Erel!" Marron ran up to her and tried to wake her. But it was no use the landing was too much for the 4 year old.   
  
"Erel!!! WHO DID THIS!!!!!" Ubuu yelled.  
  
Then all of the sudden Marron swept off her feet when an energy blast hit her. She went slamming down to the ground.   
  
"MARRON!!!!!!!" Ubuu ran over to her. "Marron! Marron! WAKE UP PLZ MARRON!!!!!" It was no use Marron was also gone.  
  
"Oops! It seems I've killed your family." Aritoma laughed.  
  
"Why did you do this!!!!" Ubuu yelled.  
  
"I was bored I thought I have a lil fun." Aritoma said.  
  
"ERRR HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!" Ubuu shot a ki blast at him.  
  
Aritoma quickly dogded it. "Oh.....So you want to play...huh?" Aritoma began to gather energy. "TAKE THIS!!!!" He fired a shot at Ubuu.  
  
Ubuu hit it away. "Why did you do it!!!" Ubuu threw a punch at him.  
  
Aritoma caught his punch and slammed Ubuu to the ground. "Because I felt like it!"  
  
"AHHH!!!!" Ubuu screamed as Aritoma shot tons of ki blast at him.  
  
~  
  
"hehe heh heh!" Kakurine hit a volley ball.   
  
On the other side a girl hit it back.  
  
"GOT IT!!!!"  
  
*BOOM!* An explosion went off with a loud scream.  
  
"That sounds like your dad Kakurine" The other girl said.   
  
"FATHER!!!!!!!!" Kakurine flew off.  
  
~  
  
It was rainy when Kakurine got back the land all torn up. "What happened here? huh? FATHER!!!!"  
  
There on the groumnd layed Ubuu.   
  
"FATHER!!!!" Kakurine ran up to Ubuu. "Father wake up please!" Kakurine yelled. "Father please wake up......" Ubuu just lied there. Kakurine eyes started getting tears in them. "Father.....FATHER!!!!!!!!" She bursted out into tears.  
  
"uhh what do we got her? Well looks like I missed one thats ok I'll just destroy you too." Aritoma laughed.  
  
Kakurine wiped away her tears. She slowly rised as the wind began to increase in power. "it was you wasnt it." she began to lift up her face. "IT WAS YOU WHO KILLED MY FATHER!!!!!!!!!!" A huge wave of energy came out from her body. "I will make you pay!!!!" A red aura surrounded her as she began to power up. "PREPARE TO DIE!!!"  
  
~  
  
"What what is this girl who can call apon so munch energy?" A mysterious voice rang out.  
  
"Shall I tell Aritoma what to do with her?" Another voice asked.  
  
"Yes...."  
  
~  
  
"AHHHH!" Kakurine ran forward.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Huh?!" Kakurine stopped.  
  
"Whats your name kid?" Aritoma asked.  
  
"Kakurine..." She said a lil bewildered.  
  
"Well Kakurine how would you like to join us." Aritoma took out a spear of power.  
  
The spear praticlly hiponotised Kakurine. "Join you...sure"  
  
"Ok then do this go to capture Lady Layla desedant of the goddess Tsunami and kill all those who try to stop you." Aritoma ordered.  
  
"As you wish master..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........  
____________________________________________________________  
On the next episode of ummm whats the name again Layla is I'm not telling because that would ruin the surprise. So nah!!!! :-P hehe  
  
Authors Notes: ok we all know the rules I do not qwn TM and DBZ and our guest star from Evil Zone, Kakurine, as Ubuu and Marron's adopted daughter so dont sue me.  
HOW EVER!!! Layla, Aritoma, Erel, Karrie, mysterious dude, Tory and some other new peeps belon to me so ask me if you want to use them ok laters by the way like the chapter? 


	5. 

Layla.....Chapter5!!!!  
No need for a heated battle!  
  
  
  
"mother...." Layla layed on a bed trying to figure out why some one wanted her? "Why? why me? Why now? Why?" She asked herself. Her eyes shifted when the door opened. "What do you want?"   
  
Goku and Vegeta Jr. peered through the door. "Layla...." Goku jr. began.  
  
"Layla are you alright?' Vegeta Jr. asked.  
  
"I'm fine..." A tear rolled down Layla's cheek.  
  
"Ummm Layla dont you have a dad to stay with?" Goku Jr. asked.  
  
Layla bursted into tears.  
  
"Goku!!!!!!!!" Vegeta Jr, scorn. "Dont you know!!!!!!!"  
  
"Know what?" Goku Jr. asked innocently.  
  
"You nimwit you never knew!!!!!"  
  
"About....." Goku jr. was cut off.  
  
"My father he is gone he left my mom when I was a baby and has never returned since then." Layla explained while she cried.  
  
"What?! You mean he abonned you!" Goku jr. jumped up to protest.  
  
"Yes....." A tear slid across Layla's cheek.  
  
~  
  
In the woods by the house a shadow came forth...."Layla....Karrie......"   
  
~  
  
Kakurine walked across the forest and went up the steps heading to the Misaki Shrine. Her eyes dimmed not a bit of mercy in them. She grinned evilly. "Here we are....." She was cut off.  
  
"Stop it right there!" A feminane voice called out. A person in a cloak came out her head completely covered.   
  
"Who are you?" Kakurine asked.  
  
"My name is not important stopping you however is!" The person yelled.  
  
"Well then niether is mine....."  
  
The person nodded. "I will not let you do this Kakurine!"  
  
Kakurine narrowed her eyes. "Oh really....well lets just see about that!"  
  
"I dont want to fight Kakurine!" The girl yelled.  
  
"Too bad because your going to have to!" Kakurine jumped at the girl.  
  
The girl quickly dodged. "Ahh!!!!!" She stopped. "Please Kakurine this not what you want!"  
  
"It is too!" She shot a ki blast at the girl.  
  
"What would your father do???????? Would he attack some one or help them out!!!!!!!" The girl said after dodging the attack.  
  
Kakurine stopped. "My father...my father...would not attack......."  
  
The girl landed. "Thats right your father would not attack!"  
  
"But... he's no longer so..." She shot a blast at the girl.  
  
"Koriko swam!" The girl yelled as a shield went infront of her. The shots bounced off the shield.  
  
"Oh your good but not good anough!" Kakurine came flying forward forming a sword in her hands. "Take this!"  
  
The girl dodged. "Techiken I summon you!" tenchiken appeared in her hands. She activated it.   
  
"Oh so you can fight!" Kakurine piped.  
  
"Errrr... I'm sorry Tsunami but I have too..." The girl whispered as she ran at Kakurine. "TAKE THIS!!!"  
  
Kakurine dogded the girls attacks. "Oh yea!!!!" Then she shot a ki blast at the girl.  
  
The girl hit the ball away and came running at Kakurine. Her sword behind her. "AHHHH!!!!!!!" She jumped in the air and swung the sword.  
  
"No no no no!" Kakurine said as a shield came around her.   
  
The clashing of the sword and the shield made a huge light surround them.  
  
"Errrrr...." The girl said as she tried to break the shield.  
  
"Errrr....." Kakurine growled.   
  
The girl put more stregth into it. "I'm not giving up!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Kakurine turned the shield into a wave of energy.  
  
"What the.....AHHH!!!!!!!!!" The wave hit the girl away as she smashed into boulders and a couple trees.   
  
"Ha! Take that!" Kakurine perked.  
  
A light shoot up. "I'm not giving up!!!!!" The girl yelled.  
  
~Back in Heaven~  
  
Alex walked through a foggy area. "Not again I thought this place was in hell..." She walked through an isle of trees. "Where the heck am I?" She walked a lil bit further. "What!?"  
  
A black light acended from the same tree Alex saw in Hell. Its dark cherry blossoms blowing in the air. Blue light also acended from the tree also. The wind blew faster and harder. The sky darkened so that all you can see was the tree, and Alex.  
  
Alex's silver eyes dimmed, as her black hair swayed in the wind. Her body began to glow an ery black as she walked torwards the tree. Her arm ahead of her. She touched the tree.  
  
The light immedately swallowed her up. Then came down revealing nothing but the tree.   
  
~  
  
Pan looked at the sky. "Where in the world is Alex she hasnt been home all day!"  
  
Bra and Karrie came out of no where.  
  
"Did you guys find her?" Pan asked.  
  
"No and trust me we looked everywhere." Bra explained.  
  
"Yea plus this place is huge! It will take forever to find her!" Karrie said.  
  
"Well maybe she just went for a long walk." Maya walked out of a building.  
  
"Long walk my ass! She has been gone way to long!" Pan screamed.  
  
~  
  
Alex walked in a dark room. "Where the hell...." She walked in a room. Her eyes still dimmed.   
  
"Come here Alex..." An erie voice said.  
  
"Where are you?" Alex asked walking torwards the voice.   
  
"Come here!" It said.  
  
"I'm coming!" Alex ran the voice's direction. "AHHH!!!!!!!!!" She suddenly fell through a hole.  
  
~somewhere unknown~  
"C'mon get a lil farther...We got ya!" A voice perked evilly.  
  
"Your majasty our guest has arrived." A male voice said.  
  
"Good.... Now all we need now is our other two guest...." The voice said back.  
  
"Yep!" The man's voice faded away.  
  
"Lets see you stop me now Tsunami!" The voice laughed evilly.  
  
~  
  
"Oh no! They got her." A female voice stated.   
  
"Not cool......" The male voice said  
  
"Shall I devise a plan?" Another female voice said.  
  
"Yes please do....." The other female voice said.   
  
"Ok...."  
  
~Back on Earth~  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl swung at Kakurine.   
  
Kakurine dodged. "You fool you cant beat me!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I CAN TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl jumped up and swung her sword at Kakurine.   
  
"OH YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakurine dodged.  
  
"Hy!!!!!!!!! ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She hit Kakurine making her go flying.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakurine hit the wall but then stood up. "You cant stop me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I can too!!!!!!!" The girl swung her sword at Kakurine.  
  
Kakurine blacked with her sword. "Are you ready to die?"  
  
The girl grinned. "I'm not giving up till its over!" She swung at Kakurine again."  
  
"Kakurine blocked. "we will see...."  
  
To Be continued...............  
  
What happen to Alex? Who is the lady in the cloak? Who's are those voices talking? Find out next time on No Need For Layla!  
  
Chapter6: No Need for power!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DC: I do not own Tenchi Muyo or DBZ! Or the guest star from Evil Zone! But I do own some of the charecters so dont take them!  
author's notes: Ok I know it is a short chapter but hey! I got it done didnt I! Ok I'm going to do a lil quiz now. See if you can figure out who the girl in the cloak is ok! I'm just doing this for fun just guess the answer or something you know it has to be sa member of jurai royal family considering they can you Tenchiken! Ok well laters! I hope you like it!   
  
^_* Suru-beri 


	6. No Need For Power

Chapter 2:  
No need for Power!  
  
"Tenchi-sama! Lord tenchi!" Aeka ran through the Jurai royal palace. "TENCHI!!!!!!!" She suddenly tripped over something. "AHHH!!!!!!" She hit the ground. "Ouch..." She got back to her feet and took off running. "LORD TENCHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
On the ground was a blue and black sword with a red jewel on it. It began to glow and vanished.  
  
~  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl in the cloak hit the wall.  
  
"Why dont you give up? You know you cant win!" Kakurine's eyes were full of evil.  
  
"Never!" The girl swung at Kakurine. 'I cant loose... not till I get through to her..... Tenchi hurry up and get here!'  
  
Kakurine dodged gracefully. "Why dont you give up!" She grinned evilly.  
  
"Never you bit:)!" The girl yelled as she swung the sword.  
  
~  
  
"Lord Tenchi!" Aeka ran to Tenchi. "Lord Tenchi are you ready?"  
  
Tenchi who was in his fighting armor. "Yep!" He said.  
  
Ryoko appeared in her armor with two of her gems. "Ok lets go!"  
  
"Right!" Aeka activated her armor.  
  
"MEOW!!!!!!" Ryo-oh-ki came flying down.  
  
Ryoko went in Ryo-oh-ki, Aeka is Ryoh, and Tenchi in Funaho. "LETS GO!" They said in unison.  
  
~  
  
"Eh!" Maya walked around. "Where the heck is she!"   
  
"ALEX!!!!!" Pan yelled.  
  
"ALEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bra yelled.  
  
~  
  
Alex walked down a dark hall. "Where am I?"  
  
"Welcome Lady Alex...." A man with short white hair, and satfire eyes walked. "Welcome to my Lady's castle she would like a little talk with you."  
  
"A talk?" Alex asked. "What kind of talk?"   
  
"Quistions will be answered later on, Lady Alex now come!" He ordered.  
  
"Ok!" She folowed him.  
  
~  
  
"So exactly who are you?" Asked a nervous Alex.  
  
"Oh how rude of me!" He said. "My name is Akki....."  
  
"What is the name of the lady we are going to see?" Alex asked.  
  
"Her name is Kijo and you will refer to her as Lady Kijo! From now on!" He said strictly.  
  
"Ok...."  
  
~Comercial Break~ (Hey I'm putting commercials in my stories now...)   
  
(Credits) From Suru-beri production. "Gohan...." -girl... Comes a film that warm your heart. "Erica...."-Gohan.... Goku is in heaven, Gohan is on Earth.... He is 15 when he fimnally meets the girl of his dreams.... "Who are you?"-Gohan... "My name is Erica...."-girl.... It started as friendship but ended up more... "Oh Gohan I...I...I.."-Erica.... "I love you Erica..." -Gohan... And now about to go haywire.... "My name Orio and I have come to kill you all!" -guy.... "GOHAN WATCH OUT!!!!!"-Erica.... "ERICA!!!!!!!!!!!!"-Gohan.... Now its up to them to save eachother! "Leave Gohan alone!"-Erica.... "I'll always stand by Erica's side!!!!!!!!"-Gohan...... "AHH!!!!!"-Erica and Gohan... Where here it is... "I love you Gohan..."-Erica... "I love you too..."-Gohan... "Love is a Battlefield!" Rated PG 13 for violence, extra detail, and slight lemon....(Ending credits)  
  
"This Ryoko telling you to drink the best drink ever! DR.Sake!!!! It makes the world taste better!!!!" Ryoko singing while drinking DR.Sake. "OH yeah! *HICCUP!*"  
  
~Comercial brake over~ (Did I metion they were short commercial brakes?)  
  
"Were almost there!" Ryoko annouced as she looked at the Earth.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
~  
  
"AHH!!!!!!" The girl hit the ground.  
  
"PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!" Kakurine got ready for the kill.  
  
"Oh no you dont!" A beam got in the way.  
  
"WHAT?" Kakurine looked up to see Ryoko, Tenchi and Aeka floating above.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!!!" Tenchi swung his sword at Kakurine. (Who could the girl be... hmmm... your about to find out.)  
  
"Tenchi no!!!!" The weak girl got up as her cloak hood slipped off revealing a girl with long light purple hair and red eyes. "Please she's to strong!"  
  
"Lady Achika?!" "Mother!?" Ryoko, Tenchi, and Aeka said at the same time.  
  
Achika collasped. "Please dont let her get Layla.."  
  
"Mother!" Aeka ran over to Achika followed by Ryoko.  
  
"She's unconsious this is not good...." Ryoko said.  
  
Tenchi looked at his mother than looked at Kakurine. "How dare you try to hurt my mother!!!!!" He attacked Kakurine. "AHH!!!!"  
  
~  
  
"So Layla ummm.... what you want to... *BOOM!!!*" Goku Jr. was interupted by a huge explosion.  
  
"AHHH!!!!" The glass window in the room shattered.  
  
Layla looked up to see a bruised and battered Tenchi. "AHH!!!!!"  
  
Kakurine walked up to her grinning evilly. "So your Layla...."  
  
Layla's eyes searched Kakurine's eyes for an answer. "That is me..." Layla stood up her eyes dimmed.  
  
"So will you be a good girl and come with me?" Kakurine offered her a hand.  
  
"Never!" Layla yelled as she swung her head up.  
  
"Then I'll take you!" Kakurine swung rings at Layla.  
  
The rings surrounded Layla trapping her. A tear rolled down her face. "I'll never go!" She began to blow..... "I refuse!" The ring disenagrated. Her hair rippled in a strong wind.  
  
"Oh... really..." Kakurine shot a blast at her.  
  
The blast went sround her. "STOP THIS!!!!!!!" She yelled.  
  
Ryoko and Aeka looked in amazement. "Look at her she is deffantly a desendant of Tsunami!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
Layla screamed as an ice blue aura surrounded her. "Stop please!!!!"  
  
~  
  
"Heheheheheh!" A voice laughed evilly.  
  
~  
  
"Oh no!" Tsunami appeared. "Goku!"  
  
Goku appeared behind her. "Right!" He vanished.  
  
"You think he can do it?" Washu appeared in the room.  
  
"Yes!" Tsunami said.  
  
~  
  
"Stop this!" Goku appeared by Kakurine and Layla.  
  
"GOKU?!" Ryoko and Aeka yelled.  
  
"Kakurine stop this!?" Goku yelled.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Whats going.... Goku!!!!!????" Kari came running in Katonya behind. "Grandpa!!!!!"  
  
"Oh hi!" Goku waved then looked back at Kakurine....  
  
~  
  
"Are we there yet, Akkie?" Alex asked.  
  
"Yes." Akkie opened. a door. "Welcome..."  
  
Alex walked in to see a lady with black hair and red eyes. "Welcome Alex I am Lady Kijo..." She grinned evilly. "And now I got you!"  
  
"What?!" A light began to surround Alex then went up around her. "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lady Kijo just grinned.  
  
When the light went down Alex had dragon wings, scalling clothing, and her eyes glowing red.  
  
"Hello Alex..."  
  
Alex grinned evilly.......  
  
To be Continued!!!!!!!!!!!  
What has happened to Alex? Can Goku stop Kakurine? Or will Layla be captured? Find out next time on No Need for Layla...  
Next Episode: No Need for Evil  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Notes: I know its a short chapter but put up with it!!!!! Ok so thats it...  
D.C. I do not own Tenchi or DBZ rich people in Japan do... I however do own Layla, Alex, Maya, Lady Kijo, Akkie and some more peeps so dont take them! 


End file.
